The invention relates to a floor care appliance in the form of a brush vacuum cleaner comprising a brush set facing the floor with a driven brush roller and a suction fan, where a filter housing is connected to a handle by means of a pivotable connecting element, where an electric suction fan guides the dirt-laden air via a riser into an upper region of the filter housing and the riser with a rigid manual suction tube for auxiliary suction work is disposed detachably on the filter housing, where the brush set has wheels and where at least one wheel is arranged height-adjustably for adjustment of the brush roller with respect to the floor for adaptation of the brush roller to the present work conditions.
It is known in arrangements of this type to make a height adjustment for the brush roller in various ways, in order to make an adaptation of the brush roller to the present work conditions such as underfloor conditions and brush wear. Electric/electronic adjusting devices are substantially known in order to make the adjustment of the brush roller and ensure uniform tracking forces of the brush roller regardless of the underfloor. The known configurations are relatively expensive and sensitive. Furthermore it is known to set the brush roller at a distance from the floor by manual settings of a wheel. Here it is found that the settings are not made in practice on account of the handling since the accessibility is not user-friendly or operation can only be carried out on the floor. Documentary prior art is disclosed in US 2007 0 209 144 A1 and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,217 A.